


I don't mind waiting

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Pining, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Allison reached out and gently tugged a lock of Renee’s hair.  “I don’t mind.  I would have been sitting around at home anyway.  There’s so little time before you leave and I want to spend it with you.”“Even to stand in line in a building that smells like feet?” Renee asked, leaning a little more heavily.“Especially to stand in line in a building that smells like feet,” Allison teased.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I don't mind waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I'll wait," for anon.

Renee yawned and leaned a little into Allison’s side. They had been waiting in line for three hours by this point and it felt like they had barely moved.

“Ugh, I’m sorry,” Renee said. “You should definitely have just stayed at home. It’s going to be suppertime before we get to go out for lunch at this rate.”

Allison reached out and gently tugged a lock of Renee’s hair. “I don’t mind. I would have been sitting around at home anyway. There’s so little time before you leave and I want to spend it with you.”

“Even to stand in line in a building that smells like feet?” Renee asked, leaning a little more heavily.

“Especially to stand in line in a building that smells like feet,” Allison teased.

Renee couldn’t help smiling. She rested her head a moment longer before pulling away and standing straight again. “I couldn’t anticipate that everyone and their dog would be renewing their passports today. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it so busy.”

“Serves you right for leaving it so last minute.” Allison nudged her with a shoulder and she took a step to regain her balance.

“I guess I wasn’t ready. This feels too real,” Renee admitted.

Allison nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Still, I’m sorry you have to wait,” Renee said. “And I ate the granola bar out of my purse after my last sparring session with Andrew so I can’t even feed you to tide you over.”

“I don’t mind waiting,” Allison said softly. “Not if it’s you.”

“Am I doing the right thing?” Renee asked. “I’m going to be gone a long time.”

Allison shrugged. “If you weren’t going to go off and try to save the world, you wouldn’t be you.”

“It’s a long time,” Renee said. “Am I being selfish?”

Allison laughed. “I think you’re the only person I know who could sign up for the Peace Corps and worry that you’re being selfish. We’re all going to survive without you.”

“It’s just…” Renee paused. “It’s a really long time.”

Allison looked at her, fondness, understanding, and love in her eyes. “I don’t mind waiting,” she said. “Not if it’s you.”


End file.
